Storybrooke Psychiatric Court
by SophieRomanoff
Summary: When Emma gets admitted to Storybrooke Court following a suicide attempt, she meets some new and interesting people. And on her road to recovery, things will come to light and she will struggle to adjust to her life inside the hospital as she fights to get well. Teens/young adults AU set mainly inside a psychiatric hospital. Eventual Emma/Regina relationship. TW's inside.
1. The Beginning

Hi there, it's ya girl starting another fic. This is the Once psychiatric hospital fic no one asked for but I'm giving. I've been in psychiatric hospitals quite a few times, but I am from the UK so I'm sorry if there are things that are wrong. Some of the things that happen are pulled from my own experience but the characters stories etc are mine. In particular Emma will be kinda based on me, and she will go through things I have. I hope I can do it justice. There are trigger warnings because of the nature of the fic and they are; graphic suicide attempts, self-harm( graphic also), eating disorders, multiple disorders that touch on anxiety, depression, hallucinations, voices and delusions. Other things touched on will be sexual abuse against a minor, maybe past rape, anger issues, smoking and I'll add more if they come up. Thanks for reading but if this stuff does trigger you please be careful and click off, I'd rather you feel okay than read a fic just so I get views. Lots of love.

/

Emma was tapping her foot the entire way to Storybrooke Psychiatric Court, an adult psychiatric facility.

She had turned eighteen half a year ago and wasn't her first rodeo in such a place.

It was certainly her first time getting there alone though.

She'd been brought into accident and emergency almost five days earlier, unconscious and very ill.

The months before had been full of pain and back and forths between wanting to die and wanting to enjoy life.

In the end, the former had won out.

She'd hoarded her anti-depressants and anti-psychotics for a couple of weeks. When she'd deemed there were enough, she'd packed her bag with them and walked out of her house.

She'd sat in the place she'd chosen for a few hours before typing out some notes on her phone.

She'd taken the tablets, washed down with vodka she'd stolen from her parents drinks cupboard and laid down.

She didn't remember anything from then till two days later.

A passer-by had found her and called an ambulance, staying with her until they got there. The man had saved her life. She would've choked on her own vomit if he hadn't been there.

She'd woken up to beeps of machines, severely confused.

They told her she'd been in a coma for over a day and had come around into the second day.

She didn't remember being awake before, though she had vague memories of her mother holding her hand.

They told her she'd had seizures and had been given medicine to combat the pills she took. Her vitals weren't good, and she'd have to stay for at least three days.

She couldn't quite believe she'd done it. It was like another person had been in her body.

The emergency psych staff had spoken to her and in no uncertain terms had told her that if she didn't voluntary go to the facility, she would be sectioned and sent there anyway.

She knew from experience that voluntary meant less time in hospital and meant that she would be allowed leave sooner too so she opted for that.

Then three days later, with her vitals and bloods better, they ordered her a taxi and drove her to Storybrooke Court.

The hospital paid for the taxi, and Emma wasn't in the mood to see her parents so she didn't mind.

The taxi driver knew enough about what had happened and she made sure to avoid all questions he asked.

Why did you do it? You're too young. Bullshit like that really annoyed the blonde.

At the facility, they took her bag to be checked and showed her to her room.

It was bare, with a bed, desk, cabinet and wardrobe and a small washroom and toilet. There were grids over the windows and the whole place seemed dark. But that might've been her mood.

It was dinner time when she arrived so after being shown her room, she was directed to the dining area.

Emma took one look at the food and shook her head, rolling her eyes and instead pushing the doors to the outside area.

There was a small garden and two benches, where a couple of people were sat smoking.

She'd been dying for a cigarette for days, but hadn't had any money or opportunity to buy her own. Her mother would likely bring some during her visit.

Emma sauntered over to the two girls, clearing her throat.

"Didn't feel like the shit they call food either?" the blonde asked.

One of the girls, dark haired and tall laughed. "Hell no."

Emma smiled and swallowed. "Hey so, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just came in and I haven't had a cig in days. Can I borrow one?"

The dark haired girl hummed sympathetically. "I know that feeling. Here," she offered a couple to her.

"Thank you." Emma smiled and took them, taking the offered lighter too.

As she lit up, she grinned wryly at the brunette. "Didn't think lighters were allowed. They took mine."

The girl shrugged. "I've been here a while. And I still have to ask for it when I'm coming out for a smoke. It's stupid."

Emma snorted. "Couldn't agree more." she handed the lighter back and enjoyed the fumes as she inhaled. "Ah, good shit right there."

The brunette laughed and nodded. "The first cig in here is the best. I'm Regina."

"Emma." she nodded back, eyes barely rising as she saw the lines littering her arms. Nothing new to her.

The blonde looked over at the other girl, tilting her head in question.

"This is Belle. Doesn't talk too much, but she's great." Regina squeezed the brown haired girls shoulder.

Belle only lifted her head and smiled weakly at Emma before looking back down.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here? Gotta admit, having some girls my age around for once is a nice change. My last hospital was full of older people."

Regina chuckled. "Again, I hear you. Makes for a duller stay to be the only one your age." Regina stubbed out her cigarette and lit another. "And for fun? What we would call fun, nothing. What they call fun is a game of monopoly or drawing a picture." she snorted.

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned against the wooden shelter. The first cigarette had been great but she still didn't feel good so she was a little lightheaded.

Regina raised an eyebrow and gently moved herself and Belle down the bench. "Here, sit down before you pass out. That always warrants a trip to the hospital and I have a feeling you just got outta there."

Emma chuckled as she sat down, crossing her legs and lighting the second cigarette she'd been given. "That easy to tell, huh?"

"You have your bracelet on still." The brunette snorted.

"Ah, fair enough." Emma shook her head.

"Not your first time either?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, not by a long shot."

Emma nodded. "Understood."

They sat in quite s comfortable silence for the remainder of their cigarette before standing, Regina's arm around Belle as they headed back inside.

Emma knew from experience that after dinner, they'd bring out the desserts. They tried to encourage everyone to have actual food first but it was often shit anyways. She always grabbed extra dessert.

"I'm gonna see if they have anything good, you coming?" the blonde asked.

Regina stiffened just slightly and shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

Ah. Emma hadn't immediately noticed how thin the girl was but it made sense now.

"No problem. See you around."

"I hope so." Regina hummed, "feel free to come grab me if you want a cigarette before you get some."

"I will, thanks." Emma smiled and headed into the dining area, stopping to read the schedule on the wall.

She had to admit they had better activities than her last hospital and some of them even sounded pretty good.

Pottery, animal therapy, music therapy.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Plus she'd be seeing her parents tomorrow.

For now, she grabbed some cake and headed down to her room for a while.

Her bag had been put on her bed, but she didn't have a whole lot of anything till her mom and dad came.

Someone had brought her some of those hospital pyjamas, a toothbrush, shampoo and body wash in one and some toothpaste.

She sighed and sat on the bed as she ate her cake, the silence almost stifling.

She was allowed her phone but no charger so it was dead already, that meant music and talking to anyone outside the hospital was out.

She reluctantly headed into the washroom and started the shower.

She felt a little better as she washed off the grime of the last five days.

Clean and with wet hair, she pulled on the mint green pyjamas and left her room.

She headed to the small kitchen and made a cup of coffee before sitting in the communal area.

She didn't see Regina or Belle, unfortunately.

There was a dark haired boy sat across from her, headphones over his ears and guitar in his lap.

He was actually pretty good, and Emma found herself closing her eyes as she listened.

Eventually the boy stopped and Emma opened her eyes. "That was pretty good."

The boy flushed a little, pulling off his headphones and handing them to a passing orderly.

Emma knew headphones weren't allowed outside the communal area.

"Thanks." The boy said quietly. He wasn't wearing a jacket and Emma could note cuts on the boys arms too.

"Helps to have something to do with your hands, yeah?"

"Sometimes." The boy shrugged, getting up from his seat and leaving without another word.

Emma wasn't too perturbed, she'd seen it all before and some guys just weren't big talkers.

"Emma?" the orderly who had taken the headphones approached her.

She was tall and beautiful, a red strip in her hair.

"Hey." The blonde murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Ruby, one of the support workers around her. The doctor won't be here till tomorrow, so your assessment will wait till the morning."

"Yeah, sure." Emma sighed, shrugging.

"Is there anything you need or want to ask about?"

The blonde held out her phone. "My charger was in my bag, can you charge this for me?"

"Sure, the white one? I'll put your name on it. When you're ready for it, just knock at the office."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not at all."

Ruby smiled and stood. "Come grab me if you want anything. I'll be here till the morning."

Emma nodded and looked away from her. When she'd left, the blonde stood and sighed.

She always hated this part.

She walked quickly into the arts room, grabbed a pencil and pen, hiding them in the waistband of her pants.

She walked quickly to her room and shut the door.

Checks for new patients were every fifteen minutes so that gave her fourteen to do what she needed to.

She took the pen, snapping the lid and spending five minutes rubbing it against the wall to make it sharper.

She moved to the washroom, pulled down her pants and dug the sharp plastic into her thigh and drew it across.

It wasn't great but a little blood welled up and it was enough for now.

She exhaled shakily, closing her eyes at the burn as she did it again.

She pressed tissue paper to the scratches, pulled her pants up and hid the pen under her mattress.

She curled up under the thin blanket, noting for later that she'd have to ask for more. She ran cold.

With the stinging in her thigh, and emptiness in her chest, she fell asleep.

God knows what tomorrow would bring.


	2. The First Day

TW's apply all throughout this fic.

/

Emma didn't sleep for long. She never did. Without her phone she had no idea what time it was but it was dark out.

They didn't like people leaving their rooms after twelve and the gardens and kitchen were always closed after eleven.

Still, she didn't want to spend god knows how long until morning came twiddling her thumbs so she climbed out of bed and opened her door.

Mindful of the other patients, she tiptoed through the halls till she reached the offices.

She hovered outside for a few minutes before knocking and waiting.

A man she didn't recognise opened the door and asked her what she needed.

She asked to speak to Ruby and the woman popped her head around. "Hey, Emma, what can I do for you?"

"Can we...go somewhere private for a minute?"

"Of course, it's time for my break anyway." she closed the door and pointed her over to one of the halls.

"Here, everyone else is in bed so why don't we get some fresh air." she unlocked a side door and pushed it open.

"Technically, you shouldn't be out here. But I'm here too." Ruby smiled and closed the door behind them.

Emma nodded and dragged a hand through her hair. "Thanks."

Ruby pulled a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and offered Emma one.

"Oh, thanks." The blonde smiled weakly as she took it and lit it up.

"I saw you outside with Regina, and again, technically I shouldn't offer you one but I know how it is to be without them."

Emma ducked her head, inhaling deeply. "I appreciate it."

They stood in silence for a minute before Emma spoke.

"I was hoping...I know my paperwork hasn't gone through or anything but I was hoping I could have a sleeping pill. I'll never get any sleep tonight without it."

Ruby hummed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. It's just, we don't like to give those pills out too regularly, maybe for a week or two."

"Yeah, I get that. It's just it's my first night and I've done it all before but I'm still anxious about being here."

"I'll see if we can put it on your notes. A night or two whilst you adjust should be fine."

Emma exhaled a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. "Thanks."

"Ready to go back in or was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Just that." The blonde nodded and headed back inside.

"I'll see if I can get you written up, do you want to wait in the communal area?"

"Sure, why not. Oh, and can I get another blanket?" Emma shrugged, flopping down onto a seat.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Ruby walked over with a cup of water, a blanket and a little medicine cup.

"Here you go, it's in your file now. Were there any other meds you take at night?"

"Not at the minute, they're looking at changing them so I have the morning ones and one at lunch time." Emma chugged the water and swallowed the pill.

"These are pretty strong, it's probably a good idea for you to get to bed. I guarantee as soon as you lay down, you'll be out."

And she was. She slept straight through the night and was only woken when the orderlies knocked on her door for morning meds.

Emma grumbled as she sat upright. She'd never be used to them coming in and watching her take her meds whilst she sat up still in bed.

Usually Emma slept late into the afternoon and completely ignored breakfast.

She was in no mood to leave the bed so she pulled her blanket up and closed her eyes.

The orderlies came knocking again when lunch came around and the blonde grimaced as she forced herself up.

"Let a girl sleep." she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and pushing herself out of bed.

She dragged a hand through her hair and ignored the one pair of clothes she had.

Dragging her feet, she left her room and headed into the world.

First she grabbed her phone from the office and headed to the dining area.

Lunch was the best meal they served there so she grabbed some soup to start and sat down at an empty table.

Half way through eating, after going through all the messages from her parents, she tried to connect to the Internet when a voice interrupted.

"Mind if we sit?" Emma jumped a little as she looked up.

"Oh, no, go ahead." she hadn't expected to see Regina in the food area.

"Haven't seen you since yesterday." The brunette hummed, the table in front of her decidedly empty.

"Nah, they gave me a new sleeping med and it was awesome." she chuckled.

"Ah." Regina nodded. "You need the WiFi info?"

"That would be great." she passed her phone over and carried on eating her soup.

One of the nurses serving the food had walked over to them.

"Regina, if I put the drink here will you try to have some?" the man asked, voice gentle.

"Yes, August, maybe if you stopped hovering over my shoulder." Regina rolled her eyes.

The man, August, only laughed. "You know I'm only looking out for you, kid." he placed down the drink.

It was called Ensure and Emma had seen it before. It was like a milkshake but loaded with calories for people who didn't or couldn't eat much.

"I'll be back in ten, and I hope to see some of it gone." August smiled, turning to Emma.

"Hi, we haven't met yet. I'm August, another worker around her."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, hi."

The man smiled and knelt beside Belle, who Regina had come in cradling.

"Hey, Belle. You want to come with me and choose some food?"

Belle looked up at him, eyes clouded. "Will my father be coming?"

"How about we get some food and we can ask?"

Belle paused for a moment before nodding, standing, head still down as she moved to the queue.

"I'll be right back." Emma grabbed her plate and stood behind Belle, trying hard not to listen to their conversation but unable to stop herself.

"Is he coming? He promised, he wants to meet beast and he said we'd have tea." The girls accent was hard to place but it definitely wasn't English.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." August gently urged her forward, taking her plate as Belle chose what to eat.

Beast? Emma frowned a little. Like Beauty and the Beast? The girl in that was Belle too, right?

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as the woman asked her what she wanted.

"Oh uh, fries, chicken and gravy please. What's for dessert?"

Once she'd got her food, she moved back to the table and started to eat, trying not to notice that Regina's drink sat untouched.

"Your WiFi is working now." The brunette handed her a phone with soft smile.

"Life saver. Thank you." She scrolled through her messages. More from her parents, some from her friend Lily, some random people on her social media's that had read her rambling suicide note.

She replied to her parents and Lily before putting her phone down.

"Hey, when's visiting?"

"Uh, four till five, then there's an hour for dinner and then six till eight. Expecting someone?"

"Yeah. My parents." she sighed, shrugging. "They can't come every day, which is actually a good thing to be honest. Anyone coming to see you?"

"Not sure. Maybe my sister." Regina sighed, nostrils flaring as her gaze landed on her drink.

She pushed it away, tapping her foot against the floor.

August came back with Belle, putting her food down. "Regina, how's it going?"

The brunette glared at him and pushed her chair back. "Just fucking great, August, I don't want it so leave me the fuck alone." she took the drink and threw it in the trash on her way out the door.

"Excuse me." August rushed after her, grabbing someone from the office to fill in for him in the hall.

Emma sighed softly, finishing her food and putting the dishes on the tray before walking into the communal area.

She wondered if she should try and find Regina but they'd spoken only twice and it was probably best the professional went to her alone.

She very badly wanted a cigarette but no one was in the garden so she couldn't bum one of someone again.

She decided to sit in the art room. She didn't have any of her pens or colouring books but there might be something good in there.

As she got closer, she could hear a voice rising.

"Get off my fucking case!" a male voice shouted, distinctly English sounding, followed by the sounds of something being thrown.

"I just wanted to listen to my music, I wasn't going to fucking hang myself in the art room with a fucking headphone cord am I?!"

"Killian, come on, calm down. You know the rules."

"The rules are fucking stupid and so are you!" the boy screamed, sounds of pens and pencils scattering filling the room.

Then the boy from yesterday, the one with dark hair and dark clothes pushed past her on his way out.

His face was streaked with tears as he stormed into the gardens, shouting and swearing to no one in particular.

A woman, slightly older with white blonde hair followed. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"Hurt me? No, he's just upset." Emma shook her head, bewildered. Her name tag read 'Mal Straten'.

The woman nodded and quickly followed the boy into the gardens.

Emma sighed and rubbed at her thigh as she entered the arts room.

She sat down, eyes stinging. There was always so much pain in these places.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and started into space.

She couldn't wait till visiting time. Her parents were overbearing and crushing sometimes but she loved them.

This hospital was a shitty place to have to be in and she badly wanted a hug.

Just six more hours.

She could do that, right?


	3. Hanging Out and Visitors

Emma managed to scrape together enough craft supplies to do some drawing.

She wanted her own stuff but she could wait a couple hours.

After an hour of drawing, she collected her papers and headed down to her room.

She'd been given a key so she didn't have to leave her door hanging open.

She'd had stuff taken a couple times because of that.

After dropping her papers off, she changed into her only pair of clothes; some sweatpants and a Marvel comics tee.

She got her headphones from the office and walked outside.

The weather was pretty good so she sat down on the grass and turned her music on.

Somewhere during the fifth song, someone joined her.

She smiled as she pulled her headphones out and pressed pause.

"Hey." The blonde hummed.

"Hey." Regina smiled weakly. "What're you listening to?"

"Oh I dunno. A mix of stuff." She shrugged. "Wanna share?" She offered the left earbud.

"Sure." Regina's smile was more genuine.

The brunette pulled out her cigarettes and handed Emma one before slipping the earbud in.

They spent the next hour smoking and listening to Emma's playlist.

Regina suggested some songs and the blonde agreed that they were actually really good.

She'd never made a friend so quickly in her life.

Lily she'd met whilst in her sixth foster home, they'd been too similar and it had taken months for them to connect.

Once they had, they were inseparable.

Until Emma's real parents had found her and she'd had to leave the home.

Lily was still her closest friend and they talked almost every day.

But she was halfway across America and she hadn't seen her since she'd been taken to Maine.

Having a friend her age, and meeting her in hospital, seemed crazy.

But Emma had to admit it was nice.

The time didn't seem to drag as much.

After they'd grown bored of the music, they lay down on their stomachs and went through countless funny animal videos online.

Considering where they were, it was actually fun.

Visting hours soon came and their fun was over when a redheaded girl walked over to them.

"Regina, hey. Do you want to go inside? I brought some decent food with me."

"Sure. Z, this is Emma. Emma, my sister Z."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde smiled, wrapping her headphones up.

"I'll see you later, Regina. We should do this again sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled shyly, waggling her fingers as she headed inside.

"She's such a dork." Emma chucked,heading inside too.

Her parents usually came after dinner so she still had two hours to go.

She sat in the communal area and after downloading some new games onto her phone, she played until her battery ran out again.

Ugh.

Her phone was often one of the things that kept her sane. She could keep her mind and hands busy but without being able to charge it when she wanted, she had to wait to get it back.

God she wanted her books, her pens and colouring pages, her Nintendo ds.

She handed her phone in to be charged and sat back down, legs up over the back of the chair.

Soon, someone else sat down. The dark haired boy who had stormed past her earlier.

His eyes were red and he had fresh bandages around both arms.

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" He asked quietly, looking over at her.

"Huh? No. It's all good."

"Good. I'm sorry, when I get like that I don't think about who might be caught in the middle."

"Seriously, I get it. It's no problem." She shrugged. "I'm Emma. You are?"

"Oh uh...Killian." he flushed a little, dragging a hand over his eyes.

"Is anyone visiting you today?"

"I don't think so. My brother comes every week but not until Thursday's."

"I won't get any visitors tomorrow. Maybe we get the music stuff out."

"Yeah." Killian smiled. "Maybe."

"Dinner." August hummed, pushing the trolley past them and into the dining hall.

Emma immediately got up. "Coming?" She asked.

"Why not." Killian sighed and pushed himself up.

Dinner went quickly.

Killian seemed to have used up all his talking for one day so they ate in silence. Not necessarily a bad thing.

True to usual, Emma took extra dessert for later and sat in the communal area to wait.

Her parents arrived barely a minute after visiting started.

They both hugged her hard, three bags behind them.

Visitors weren't allowed in the patients rooms so they ducked into a side room.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Mary Margaret asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

"I'm okay. It's not so bad here."

"Did you make any friends?" David asked.

"Yes dad." Emma sighed.

It was always awkward the first time seeing them after coming into hospital.

"Did you bring my stuff?"

"Yeah. Colouring books and your nice pens. Those books you haven't read yet. Your DS. Some clothes. Some snacks. Ten dollars in case you wanted to order food or get someone to go to the store. Battery charger. A couple packs of cigarettes."

Emma grinned and dove into one of the bags, pulling out a bag of her favourite candy.

"Awesome." She opened the bag and threw a couple pieces into her mouth.

Her parents seemed a little less on edge and as they passed the candy around, they smiled.

Maybe this time would work.

Maybe.


	4. Strung Out Days and Chest Pains

Short I know I'm sorry. Brain fog is real. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this or that anyone will read but here it goes. Tw's as usual.

/

The next couple of days passed in a haze.

They were trying to adjust her meds, and it left her strung out and struggling to piece together a sentence.

She barely left her room.

Ruby was very good to her. She would bring her meals to her room. Would sit and talk with her if Emma felt up to it. If Emma wanted a cigarette, she would often come outside with her.

On the third day of med change, Emma woke up feeling a little more with it.

She managed to leave her room at lunchtime, still in pyjamas and still after not showering for three days.

She headed into the dining room, hood pulled up over tangled as fuck blonde hair.

She grabbed her lunch and made a beeline for an empty table.

She was still tired, so she kept her head down and focused on eating without getting it everywhere like a baby.

When she was done, Emma went straight to the garden area.

She sat in a small patch of sun and lit a cigarette.

Like the other day, a slight figure joined her on the grass.

Emma smiled and offered her pack of cigarettes.

Regina hummed and slid one out, lighting it and leaning back on the grass.

"I thought you'd gotten transferred." Regina glanced over at her.

"Nope." Emma shrugged, consciously pulling her hood down more. "They changed my meds. I was literally comatose for two days."

"Ugh." Regina rolled her eyes. "I fucking hate that shit. Though I am glad to see you haven't moved hospitals."

"Come on, I have your number. I would have messaged, I'm not that rude." Emma stuck her tongue out.

"Good." Regina smiled.

They enjoyed the fresh air for a little while longer but Emma could tell from the coiled way Regina was sitting, that something was wrong.

"Gina? What's wrong?" She gently touched the girls shoulder and Regina whimpered.

"My...my chest. Hurts-" the brunette gasped and Emma stood and bolted inside.

"Somebody, help!"

Ruby ran out with August and Emma shakily ran back out to the garden.

Regina had keeled over at some point, pale and trembling.

Ruby knelt, fingers pressing to Regina's neck as she shook the girl with her other hand.

August took one look at Regina and used his phone to call for an ambulance.

They had a hospital next door, but it was for non-threatening issues like stitches and broken fingers.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emma whispered.

August stepped towards her and gently kept one hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

Ruby was talking softly as Regina groaned and struggled to lift her head.

"You're okay, Regina, take a deep breath. Help is coming, darling."

It took less than five minutes for the paramedics to come through the hospital and out to the garden.

Emma was vaguely aware that she was being pulled back and that her legs were weak.

They surrounded Regina and Emma's chest was caught in a vice.

Her vision blurred and she felt someone pushing her head down gently, hand on her back.

"Easy. Deep breaths, nice and slow." A voice murmured.

Emma came to fully about ten minutes later, half slumped on the grass.

August was next to her.

"Hey, easy." He said gently, helping her into a sitting up position.

"Regina-" Emma croaked, voice hoarse.

"She's at the hospital. This has happened before." August said quietly. "Her body fights itself and sometimes it throws her heart through a loop and they have to monitor her for a little while. She always comes back."

Emma shuddered, swallowing and nodding. "Okay."

"How about we get you inside?" August suggested.

"Yeah." She sighed, shaky legs trying to stand.

August held onto her arm and they made their way inside.

"My room." Emma said weakly.

Once there, August stepped into the doorway as Emma shuffled over and fell onto the bed.

"I'm going to get someone to keep an eye on you, just for an hour or so."

So she'd had a panic attack and they thought she'd full on freak out.

Well, they weren't wrong.

As it turned out, Regina wouldn't be the only one ending up in accident and emergency that day.

/

Thanks for reading. In case it wasn't obvious this fic isn't meant to give anyone ideas, I'm just writing what I feel like. Please leave a comment and maybe subscribe and I'll see you next chapter. Love you.


End file.
